The present invention relates to a modified mini stock racing car. This type of racing car is also known as a Pro Four Modified car, a Mini Modified car, a Mini Stock car, a Baby Grand car, a Daytona Dash, a Four Cylinder car, IMSA, GTU, SCCA, GT2, GT3 or GT4. More particularly, the invention relates to a wheel hub of a modified mini stock racing car.
In mini stock racing cars of the aforementioned types, the front and rear wheel hub designs are non-interchangeable, so that the four bearings of the rear wheels cannot be interchanged with the four bearings of the front wheels. The front bearings are two different sizes, so that the car requires three different sized bearings.
The wheel hub presently used has a close bolt pattern of four bolts in a circle having a diameter of approximately 41/4 inches. This increases the moment at the wheel attachment point and thus necessitates a heavy wheel rim center. In fact, a double center is required in most cases to strengthen the loaded area.
In present day cars of the type discussed, both the front and rear wheel hubs require an adapter plate to couple them to the brake rotor. This involves at least one part and a plurality of bolts at four locations.
The present wheel hub design does nothing to induce air circulation to assist brake cooling.
If a repair is to be made on a mini stock type racing car, said car must be jacked up and the rear wheel must be removed before the rear drive flange can be removed and serviced.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which is efficient, effective and reliable in operation.
An object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub of simple structure of great strength.
Another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which is used with facility and convenience.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which enables the use of a bearing of one size at all eight locations of the axles of the car.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which assists in brake cooling.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which eliminates the need for an adapter plate in coupling to the brake rotor.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which may be interchangeably used on the front and rear axles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which may be used with facility and convenience in Pro Four Modified cars, Mini Modified cars, Mini Stock cars, Baby Grand cars, Daytona Dashes, Four Cylinder cars, IMSAs, GTUs, SCCAs, GT2s, GT3s, GT4s and any cars having the same power and total weight.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which adapts the 1948 to 1967 Volkswagon wide five wheel bolt pattern having an 8.071 inch diameter bolt center to the Baby Grand spindle upright and/or Baby Grand axle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which is bolted to the brake rotor via five bolts at the five inch bolt center.
Another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which is usable in both the front and rear assemblies; with the aid of a Baby Grand to Ford Pinto adapter when used in the front assembly or with the aid of a tubular body Baby Grand axle stub spindle upright and/or Baby Grand axle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which is a five bolt hub and replaces the presently used four bolt front hub.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub.
Another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which has a reduced moment at the axis or center of the wheel, thereby permitting the use of a lighter wheel center and an overall lighter wheel rim assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which produces reduced wheel bolt loading.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which produces a 58% reduction in wheel bolt loading compared to other wheel hubs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub which is driven in the rear axle assembly by a well known 8 bolt 24 spline drive flange.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub having reduced unsprung weight.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a modified mini stock racing car wheel hub having reduced rotational mass.